Cloud computing allows individuals, businesses, and other organizations to implement and run large and complex computing environments without having to invest in the physical hardware (such as a server or local computer) necessary to maintain such environments. Rather than having to keep and maintain physical machines that perform the tasks associated with the desired computing environment, an end-user can instead “outsource” the computing to a computing “cloud” that can implement the desired computing environment in a remote location. The cloud can consist of a network of remote servers hosted on the internet that are shared by numerous end-users to implement each of their desired computing needs. Simplifying the process to build, optimize, and maintain computing environments on the cloud can lead to a positive end-user experience. Allowing a user to develop a robust computing infrastructure on the cloud, while seamlessly optimizing and maintain it, can minimize frustrations associated with corrupted infrastructure that can occur during the course of operating a computing environment on the cloud.